Multiverse Protection Corps
by ThisWillBeFun
Summary: The Multiverse Protection Corps are an organized company of angels working to rid the multiverse from as many inconsistencies as possible. Some reincarnate characters into new roles in different universes, others run damage control. They patrol a story from start to finish, ensuring that everything goes as it should. Of course, there's always some sort of anomaly messing things up.


It was an average day in the Interdimensional Plain, what with the sun shining upon the fragmented islands in the sky and the gentle eternal breeze. Angels flew all around, some doing various jobs to keep up the integrity of everything that ever existed, others just indulging themselves with some free time. It looked to be an ordinary day for the dimension, but not so much for some select individuals.

"Fucking Agria!" Akiko shouted to her friend as the two landed on the Island of Reawakening. She herself was an Angel, of course, but a rather young one with only a few hundred years on her side. To the common eye, she simply resembled a teenage girl with long, flowing, braided brown hair and wearing a simple red t-shirt, unbuttoned grey jacket, and a flowing grey skirt. The only thing that would look especially weird about her was the two gigantic wings flapping from behind her back and the halo she was currently twirling around her index finger. "I mean, every time I have to reincarnate her, she keeps on trying to run away! Running away from the empty void of nothing every time I get distracted! Did I ever tell you of the time she actually ended up getting sucked into the Avatar Prime universe?"

"Yes, you told me a million times," Aira groaned, retracting her wings back into her body for extra comfort. She looked a bit younger than Akiko, but still heavily resembled a teenager, if around fourteen or so, compared to her friend's approximate seventeen or so. Her attire was even more simplistic, with a pink tank top and blue jeans that, along with her strawberry blond hair, made her look rather tomboyish, which wasn't too far off from the truth.

"Imagine my luck that she somehow makes it into another universe with spirits and fire-manipulating! Took four fucking months to get her taken care of and put in the universe where she's just a schoolyard bully at a highschool."

"Yes, I know!" Aira groaned again while stretching her limbs. "I had to help you get her, remember?!"

"No you didn't," Akiko refuted. "I just had a super long ultimate battle with her. Luckily, the Prime timeline was completely unharmed and such. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed you being there at the active volcano."

"Yes, but I helped you like two months ago on your stupid ocean plan," the other retorted, taking her halo and converting it into light before sending it into her pants' pocket. "I swear, I don't know what either of us were thinking at that point."

"Neither do I," the other girl sighed. "I think we had an influx of Atlanteans from the DC Universe that week, along with a few various water nymphs."

"A strangely themed week," Aira chuckled as the two approached their destination: The Department of Reincarnation Affairs. Nervously, she turned to Akiko. "You sure you want to do this alone?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to," the angel sighed. "I mean, I survived last time, didn't I?" she giggled nervously.

"Barely. You were on cleanup duty for a whole year last time."

"And I can handle another." Akiko began to open the door the door to the office before turning back over to her friend. "Wish me luck."

"Too late for that," Aira chuckled, heading in the opposite direction.

Upon entering the building, Akiko was immediately teleported to where she was wanted: the Director's Office. The angel stumbled around for a bit upon her very existence being disassembled and reassembled in a different place and eventually ended up vomiting on the ground.

"I do so hope you intend to clean that up," Ayane Chika said dryly. Ayane was an older woman, but still at a rather beautiful age. Overall, her entire being seemed created to give a sense of authority. As if the large desk and dark swivel chair wasn't enough, she also had a pair of piercing red eyes covered by some slim, black glasses. They weren't there to improve her eyesight, however, but simply act as a symbol of her power, like a medal on her face. Same went for her whit, button-up uniform, which would appear mostly plane if it weren't for the badge citing her authority sown upon it. Her hair was as black as a raven's and went all the way down to her waist, where it was cut in an almost too perfect straight fashion. She had a rather nice figure, perfect for an ordinary woman in her mid-thirties with some good curves and a generous bust, but her face was usually enough to distract others from staring at her other assets. Well, that and her small mole on her left cheek.

Just looking at the woman sent shivers down Akiko's spine. Just one glance was enough to sober up the lower angel and make her take a seat without hesitation. She had to attempt to straighten her face to a more neutral expression, but a bead of sweat could be spotted as soon as she made eye contact with the director. "H-Hello, Miss Chika..."

"I'm disappointed," the woman said, practically ripping off a bandage with her words.

"I thought so..." the girl sighed back.

"Isn't this the second time you've let Agria escape into another universe? The same character, **again**?"

"It's not my fault she's a total bi-"

"Because of your scatterbrained nature, you've allowed people to be replaced by other characters," Ayane interrupted.

"But I fixed every occasion!"

"But they occur way too often on your duty!" the woman sighed, rubbing her temples. "If this was your first instance, I'd be fine. Even if this was your fifth time, I'd call it a rookie mistake. However, you've done this a grand total of one hundred times in your short time here."

"It's not my fault!" Akiko insisted. "I just get distracted at horrible times!"

"You know it's more than that."

"Yes, it's more than that, but still! I don't deserve to be fired!"

"Akiko..."

"NO!" the girl yelled, lifting herself out of her seat. "Sure, I've screwed up more times than I count, but I've fixed every single instance!"

"Akiko-"

"I know I have a lot to work out, but I swear, I will work it out! I promise!" She got on her knees and begged. "Please, just give me another chance!"

**"Akiko!"**

The director's voice echoed both in the room and in the young angel's mind, causing her to squeal and return to her seat. Ayane had to rub her head again, as to not cause another one of her constant headaches from her greatest source of them. "Akiko Angeli Stultus, that is enough! This is no place for groveling and I am hardly the person to fall for it. What I need to tell you comes from Central Command, not me, although I agree with their decision."

"Please, Miss Chika..." Akiko pleaded with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to leave here..."

"Calm down, soldier," the woman said with her rarely heard soft voice. "You're not being fired. You can stay here, but this sort of record cannot just go unnoticed. You must be punished in some way."

"You mean...I can stay?" she asks, wiping away her tears.

"Of course," Ayane smiled. "You're just being reassigned for a decade."

"Oh...well, guess that's not the worst case scenario," she giggled nervously. Carefully, she attempted to straighten up her demeanor. "So, what am I being reassigned to?"

"Reconnaissance," the woman said simply, adjusting the rim of her glasses. "You will simply serve ground duty from now on until we know you can be trusted with reincarnation again."

"Could I at least stay at my house?"

"If you insist."

"Thank you..." Akiko smiled weakly while bowing. "Um...sorry for my troubles. I know you've had to cover my butt more than a few times."

"Well, you mean well enough for me to forgive your recklessness," Ayane said warmly, though still not changing her naturally neutral expression. "Now, best get ready. You start your new job tomorrow."

"Of course," she giggled, leaving for the door. "Thank you again!" Luckily, no teleportation was needed this time and all she had to do was walk through a serene hallway of business. She wiped some sweat off of her brow. That wasn't so bad!

**"ATTENTION!"**

Akiko jumped to attention, saluting involuntarily as she hoped her dried-up drool wouldn't be noticed. Standing in front of her was the scariest man she'd ever known, Lieutenant Harold Greyhound. There was much debate over if the large man's last name was authentic or not, but he hardly required it to seem intimidating. Shaved head, square jaw, hard chest, booming voice, tight pants, a grand total of six foot five and 220 pounds; this guy was practically born to be a constant source of fear. Just one look into his crazy green eyes made the small angel instantly become drenched in sweat and her wings shrivel in worry.

"You ready for your first mission, PRIVATE?!" Greyhound shouted at the girl. The two were just standing outside the main dimensional portal to Universe Cluster 366-479. This was to be the main luster Akiko would be in charge of protecting, correcting, and so forth. Figured she would get such a complex system on her first ever guard assignment in forever.

"Yes, sir!" Akiko saluted to the man.

"Good. Now, you understand your duty, correct?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You know all of the proper procedures?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Do you have any complaints?!"

"Ye-no, sir!"

"THEN GO!"

The lieutenant then grabbed the small angel by her wings and chucked her into the portal, where she was then sucked up by its turbulence. It'd seem like a rather harsh at to some, but it was actually needed for Akiko to make it through the thralls without her wings and/or her other limbs burning off. As per regular protocol, she would be sent to the central universe of the cluster, as it's the one that all the others have spawned from. However, with such a complex and massive cluster of universes, a hard push was needed to survive.

About two minutes of constant whirring around the multiversal stream, Akiko was instantly thrown straight into her new reality. Even looking down at the city at sundown that would now be her primary base of operations wasn't enough to treat her true ambivalence right now. She just wanted to get this makeup work over with. According to her UNiPhone, it was currently May 14. The exact day all hell would break lose in Karakura Town. The story only staled up more for her each time she watched it unfold. Hopefully she didn't have to chase some other world's demon this time around.

Akiko immediately used her phone her activate her complete invisibility and swooped down to the regular lamppost. According to the time, it would only be a couple minutes before an unruly gang of delinquents tip over the small vase of flowers of the little Plus girl, provoking Ichigo to beat them all up. Watching such an event wasn't nearly as fun the thirtieth time, but it had to be done. Sure enough, a group of thugs did end up strolling down the sidewalk, two rolling down on skateboards, the others cursing and chasing after the two. Akiko just swung her feet from the roof she placed herself on and waited for the orange-haired punk to come over and start kicking their asses.

And yet, he didn't. Nothing happened.

Nothing Ichigo-related, at least. The gang just ran past the vase, knocked it over, disrupted the girl chained to it, and left, not even noticing what they had done. The little ghost girl began to break down crying, unable to fix her own memorial. Where the hell was the hero in all of this?! She did enter the Prime universe, right?!

Checking her phone, Akiko confirmed that she was in the correct universe. But how could she be in the main Bleach universe and Ichigo miss his first ever necessary cue?!

"Shit," she muttered under her breath while extending her wings and flying into the sky for a more overhead view of the town. She used her UNiPhone to search where Ichigo Kurosaki would be in this universe, HIS universe, but the phone simply stated "No results found." There just didn't appear to be an Ichigo in this universe!

"And just two minutes in..." she grumbled before gliding over to the Kurosaki Clinic. Peering through the usual window of the central character, she saw a purely blank room, more befitting of a guest room rather than a teenage boy's. Crap, this was going even deeper than she imagined. Akiko decided that she had no choice but to simply wait the night out and see what occurred while trying to figure out anything she could on her phone's database. Of course this was going to occur on her first day...

The sun rose up, forcing Akiko's eyes to slowly flutter open. As soon as her brain was able to perform complete thoughts again, she quickly snapped to attention and stared at the side of the Kurosaki household. However, where there should have been a giant, gaping hole was currently just...a wall. Where was supposed to be a small crowd of people looking in bewilderment at said gaping hole was now just the Kurosaki twins, Karin and Yuzu, walking over to school like any other day. In fact, not once in the night did the angel even catch a glimpse of Rukia.

"This is so wrong," she said to herself. The girl was now stick with two options: either go over to headquarters and report her findings, or find Rukia and investigate further. Honestly, the latter option seemed a little risky, as is interacting with any prime universe, but she needed more answers. Hopefully a certain still fully-powered Soul Reaper could provide some details...


End file.
